Today is a Gift
by xXfireXflyXx
Summary: Mr. Gold searches for the right Valentine's Day gift. Meanwhile, Belle isn't even aware such a holiday exists. One-shot.


**Happy anniversary to all Rumbelle fans! **

**It's been a year since "Skin Deep" graced our screens, and I personally have been grateful ever since. It's a bit early for a Valentine's Day one-shot, but whatever. I'm fine with it. Set sometime after Belle was given the library – probably doesn't quite match up with the timeline, but for the sake of everything pure and good in fanfiction, we'll just pretend. This is my first Rumbelle one-shot, and I hope I can do the lovely relationship justice. **

**Rated M for sexual situations. **

* * *

Gold stared at the sea of red, pink, and white before him, and then absently readjusted his tie. How the devil was he supposed to pick something for Belle when everything was absolutely ridiculous looking. She wasn't a frivolous woman, the sweet thing who had stolen his heart a long time ago, and yet everything in Storybrooke's card shop consisted of something girlish and extravagant. Yes, there were the few "mature" Valentine's Day greeting cards, but he was fairly sure Belle had no desire to receive a card or caroling stuffed bear that toted on about his innermost love for her.

This was insanity. He adjusted his tie again, which seemed to tighten on its own, and then sighed.

In all honesty, he wasn't even sure if he ought to get Belle anything. He had already given her the library, which she took with a tentative spirit, and they had only been on a few cautious dates since then. He had done well at keeping the desperation down, attempting to appear as casual and easygoing as she had whenever they were out together. It was so bloody difficult to take her home after each outing, only to stand there and receive a chaste kiss on the cheek for all of his efforts. She remembered their love – everyone remembered everything these days – and yet she insisted upon engaging in a courtship.

Gold wanted her back in his bed. He wanted her by his side, as much as she would have him, and he wanted to know wholeheartedly that Belle would be his – willingly and lovingly. That was where the desperation dwelt, and when he was alone, it was easy to be consumed by those thoughts. Naturally, he had two overwhelming desires that threatened to keep him in bed each morning: the need to find Bae, and the wish to make his family whole with Belle.

He wasn't going to spoil it this time; Gold was going to do everything right. He tried to give Belle her space, keep up half-hearted friendly appearances with townsfolk whenever she watched him, and cut down on his magic in her presence. He wasn't going to trick or trap her with words, nor did he ever plan to strike a deal. Belle loved him. He knew that, deep down, they both loved one another, but the timing was wrong – he had been wrong.

So, there he was, standing in a card shop on the afternoon of the fourteenth of February, a day for lovers, lost at what he ought to buy. This was what men did for women when they were courting them, was it not? They purchased silly trinkets and declarations of affection, even though today was a day just like any other. He reached out for red box of chocolates, and then took a gander at the price sticker on the side – unreasonable pricing, naturally.

"Can I help you with anything?"

He nearly dropped the box when a nasally voice sounded off in his ear, and he turned sharply toward the source. His eyes narrowed in on the wispy saleswoman to his right, her nametag covered in little hearts, lips ruby red, and a pair of Cupids dangling from her ears. _This_ was the kind of woman who would have appreciated the absurd rubbish in the store, not his Belle.

"No," he snapped, sounding more unkind than he had intended. The woman looked momentarily affronted, perhaps only just realizing who she had the pleasure of addressing, and then nodded nervously. Belle would have been quite unimpressed with him; Gold sighed. "I… I'm just looking for a gift for… someone."

The woman squared her shoulders, seemingly pleased with the turnaround, and then gestured out toward the product in front of him. "Well," she said with a smile, a set of crooked teeth visible beneath her red lips, "you're in the right place."

"I deduced as much, yes," Gold remarked thickly, tapping a finger on the handle of his cane. "Perhaps some chocolates…"

"Well, if you want her to think you two are just friends," the woman started, "then yes."

He frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Chocolates don't _say_ anything," the woman insisted, beckoning for him to follow her down the aisle. "You're so lucky I'm here to point you in the right direction."

He wrinkled his nose again, and then hobbled after the woman with an uncomfortable mixture of irritation and gratitude in each step.

A full twenty minutes later, Gold found himself at the register as he forked over a ludicrous amount of money for a heart-shaped box of chocolates (apparently, the shape of the box mattered), a rather sappy card that he had no desire to sign his name to, and a dozen long-stemmed roses. He felt absolutely ridiculous as he watched the saleswoman wrap up his purchases in white and pink paper; was this anything that Belle would want? She enjoyed his flirtatious attentions when they were on dates, but would she even _want_ all the silliness that came with this pointless holiday?

Well, she was bound to want _something_. Even women who professed not to care in the slightest about a day to celebrate love would be upset if the man in their life did _nothing_ for them. He would have toned it down a little, perhaps purchased something a little less austere, but Belle would surely appreciate the gesture. After all, he had _clearly_ gone out of his element to find her a gift that expressed how he felt about her, so even if she didn't necessarily want the flowers or chocolates, at least she knew that he was thinking about her – she didn't need to know the degree to which he thought of her, or _how_ he thought of her.

No, those thoughts were private, spurred by their tryst after she had regained her memories. It was an unhurried affair, mostly for the sake of her comfort; what Gold would have given to go back to that moment, with Belle in his arms, was beyond anything one might find in his shop. For now, he could be satisfied with the images that night had forever burned into his mind.

Like many of the small shops around Storybrooke, Belle saw fit to close the library each day shortly after six. When he left the card shop, Gold had a ten minute walk ahead of him for a man without his unfortunate limp; therefore, he usually doubled the time to estimate how long it might take him to get from here to there. He had become quite proficient with his cane over the many years that the aches had plagued him, but that hardly meant he could walk comfortably at the speed of an average man. Besides, he had his arms full with Belle's gifts, which somehow also managed to slow him down.

When he eventually arrived, he managed to get himself in and do most of the locking up of the front doors himself. It was a bit awkward with flowers and chocolates occupying his arms, but he managed. He had no intentions of locking them in for the night, but he would rather attempt to be romantic with Belle _without_ the chance of someone stumbling in with a late return and spoiling his moment of weakness.

"Belle?"

The reception area was vacant as Gold strolled in, and the first few aisles of books were also Belle-less – from what he could see, anyway. However, his ears perked at the sounds of commotion coming from the nearby storage closet, and he set his presents down on the front desk with a smile. Moments later, he turned as Belle appeared from behind the thick grey door, her arms filled with new paper towel rolls; he assumed she was in the midst of stocking the washroom facilities.

"Hi," she breathed, an infectious smile spreading across her lips as she quickly crossed the distance between them. "This is a nice surprise!"

He licked his lips, an anxious habit she managed to bring out of him, and then nodded, "Yes… I've not caught you at a bad time, have I?"

"No, no," she laughed. "I'm almost finished… Did we have plans tonight?"

"Not that I can remember," he admitted half-heartedly, presenting his cheek to her when she was close enough to give it a quick kiss. "It's a bit unexpected, I know."

"I like surprises."

Her breath tickled him as she spoke, her words soft and hushed as though it was some wonderful secret between the two of them.

He inhaled her scent for the briefest of moments, eyes threatening to drift shut as she lingered. However, he quickly regained his composure when she stepped away to deposit her armful of paper towels on the front desk, his eyes wandering her lovely frame. She was wearing one of her favourite – and his – blue dresses today, along with a pair of cream stockings and navy heels. She was, by far, the most fashionable little librarian who had ever given him the time of day. Her curls were loose today – another pleasant surprise between them.

"What's all this?"

In his staring, Gold had nearly forgotten about his ridiculous pile of Valentine's Day goodness, which now had the company of boring, brown paper towels for company on the reception desk.

"Rumpel?"

"It's for Valentine's Day," he told her quickly, his voice catching in his throat a little as she picked up the roses, which were wrapped in a frilly paper to keep the recipient from being pricked by a thorn. "I wasn't… I wasn't sure if you wanted anything, but it… I thought…"

He trailed off as her brow furrowed, and she moved on from the roses to the chocolates, and then to the card – which he had forgotten to sign. Damn it. He tensed when she set the last of his gifts down, and he tried hard to read the expression he could see based on her profile; she looked perplexed.

"I don't… I don't understand," she started, and Gold felt a horrible feeling start to grow in the pit of his stomach. Perhaps what he had considered "dates" in the recent past were merely outings to her; had he completely misread her post-Curse feelings for him? He sucked in his cheeks, trying to appear collected as she turned to face him. "What's Valentine's Day?"

He blinked at her, and then let out a small sigh, one mixed with relief and irritation at his foolishness.

"It's this… day," he started, mentally cringing at his wording, "and on that day, the people of this land celebrate their love for one another. It doesn't need to be romantic love… Sometimes family members exchange gifts… usually chocolates." He swallowed thickly as her frown deepened. "I know most women like to… to receive something on days like this. So, I thought to cover all manner of things with… this."

He gestured weakly at the pile of presents, and it wasn't until then that Belle offered him a small smile. However, he couldn't help but notice the watery quality her eyes suddenly had, and he wondered if he had done something to inadvertently upset her.

"Oh, that's really nice," she told him, her voice shaking as she hastily wiped a finger under each eye.

"Belle, did I-"

"No, I'm sorry," she laughed, sniffling a little and folding her arms across her chest. "I've just had the most frustrating day… I started off thinking I knew everything about this land, and then my computer wouldn't work, and that printer is awful and maddening, and I didn't know I was supposed to tip the boy who delivers papers, and now this…" She sighed. "There's so much I don't know."

"Sweetheart," he chuckled, reaching out and tenderly taking both of her hands in his, "it takes time."

"I know."

"You've learned faster than most," he assured her. Growing a little bolder now that he knew her distress had nothing to do with his actions, he took a step forward and brought his forehead to rest against hers. "You mustn't be so hard on yourself."

She nodded and then gave a half-hearted shrug. "I know… It's been a trying day."

That was something he could understand; every day he spent away from her to be in the company of others was trying.

"Well," he said brightly, straightening up and glancing back at his gifts. "Why don't I just get rid of these?"

He hadn't even considered that she wouldn't understand the foreign holiday, and almost felt a little silly for going so above and beyond what was needed. However, Belle tugged at his sleeve the moment he stepped away, and then let out a small laugh, her eyes full of pleasantness as she moved between him and her gifts.

"Now, wait a minute," she insisted, up on her heels playfully in order to observe the scene in its entirety. "I may want some of it."

"It's just… trinkets," Gold remarked, rubbing the back of his neck as he watched her delicate fingers skim over the paper around the roses. He could have given her something better – gold or jewelry would have been a good start, no matter how modest. "I can-"

"These are lovely." He watched her remove a single long-stemmed rose from the bunch and bring it to her nose, eyes fluttering shut as she inhaled. "I'll never say no to roses."

"Good to know," he said stiffly, a little uncomfortable with the way his emotions caught in his throat. "Maybe they can brighten up the front desk?"

"Is that a jab at my decorating?" She laughed warmly when he started to protest, and then moved on to the red box of chocolates. "I've also been craving chocolate all week… Did you know it sometimes comes with nuts?"

He almost nodded, as it was an obvious statement, and then thought better of it when he saw the delight on her face. She liked to teach him things, no matter how trivial, and Gold liked to let her.

"I didn't," he lied, and she shot him a skeptical look. "Perhaps you'll find some in there?"

He was so wrapped up in her enjoyment of her gifts that he hadn't noticed her going for the card until it was too late.

"What's this?"

"Oh, it's nothing," he said quickly, reaching out for it before she could pop open the unsealed envelope. However, Belle managed to dance out of the way, too quick for his stubborn leg to catch her. "Belle…"

"I've liked all of your gifts," she insisted firmly. "Why should this be any different?"

Because the card was beyond sentimental – it was too sickly sweet, possibly even for Belle. He cringed as he watched her open it, sliding a finger along the envelope's opening, and then carefully extracting the decorated card inside. His breath caught in his throat as her eyes quickly scanned the cover, lips slightly parted around each word. He placed both hands on the grip of his cane, waiting patiently for her to finish reading the inside, and then sighed when she glanced up.

"It's quite sappy, isn't it?"

He frowned. "Yes-"

"And a little much," she continued, tossing it back on the table as a part of him died inside. "I already know how you feel about me… I don't need some card to tell me."

Gold blinked back his surprise, and then squared his shoulders as she slowly approached him, her march almost predatory. "Well, I was told women want all of… this."

"Is that so?"

"From what I've been told."

"Oh."

He swallowed thickly. "So… You are aware of my feelings regardless?"

"Yes," she breathed, licking her lips slowly when she finally stopped in front of him. "Shall I show you how I feel about you?"

Something squirmed excitedly in the pit of his abdomen, but he managed to retain some sort of cool façade. "I don't require lavish gifts."

"But isn't that what you _do _on this silly day?" Belle murmured, placing a hand flat against his chest as she tilted her head up, her breath light against his chin. "I don't have a physical gift for you, but…" She arched an eyebrow at him, a dull pink rising to her cheeks.

"You've done plenty," he insisted, his will breaking as she walked a pair of dainty fingers up to his tie, and then wrapped them around the thick knot, "but I would never turn down a gift given willingly."

"Of course."

The kiss that followed was precisely what he needed: desperate, needy, with just a hint of caged desire that they had both obviously been hiding well on their most recent dates. He dropped his cane aside, preferring instead to lean back against the reception desk as she wove her fingers through his hair. A groan caught in his throat as he eased her back around against the desk, ignoring the twinge of pain in his leg and quickly hoisting her small frame up into a seated position.

_This_ was what he had wanted, and Gold would have been content to stop at eager kissing. After all, he was already wrapped up in her scent, enamored with the feel of her beneath the thin fabric of her dress, and he had taken in the hint of delights lurking below her neckline. He wasn't particularly forceful with her, and was fine with letting her decide when and where they ought to stop.

However, when Belle suddenly unclasped his belt, Gold finally broke their heated kiss, slightly put out by the lack of contact, and then glanced down between them.

"Belle?" He knew she never did anything she did not necessarily want to, but he still thought it proper to double-check with her before they did anything that might later upset her. Just as he was about to ask again, she slipped her hand into his trousers and cupped his hardening arousal, and the words floundered out shamelessly in the form of a groan.

He leaned forward to claim her lips, which had quirked upward in a small smile, and then parted her thighs in order to step between them. She deserved to be adorned with anything she wanted – all the riches in the land – and yet she seemed happy to settle for his open-mouthed kisses, which he trailed eagerly along her jawline and down her neck. Unfortunately, her hand proved to be too distracting, and while it was a pleasurable distraction, it made his concentration falter. He hissed against her skin when she changed her grip and pace, and he took hold of her hips sharply, almost worried he would lose himself in the moment.

"Belle, do you…" He trailed off in the crux of her neck and shoulder, breathing ragged as he wrenched her hand away. Not yet. "Do you want to?"

"Yes," she whispered, biting down on her lower lip when he glanced up at her. "Please?"

That _certainly_ wasn't necessary, and Gold stepped back just enough to slide his hands up her stocking-clad legs. He then found the garment's top, hitched up around her waist, and eagerly pulled them down, accompanied by her shamefully modest undergarments. She hoisted herself up a little to help, and then placed a hand on his shoulder to bring him back in, the other diving down to his trousers again. He too reached between them, opting to test her readiness, and then groaned again when the tips of his fingers met her slick folds. She squirmed a little, a soft moan catching in her throat, and Gold happily moved inward at her insistent tug.

"You're sure?"

"Take my gift," she all but snapped, her eyes alight with desire as she glared up at him. He needn't be told twice, and in a single, hard thrust he was in her, the tips of his fingers digging harshly into her side. She cried out, her own fingers fisted in the fabric of his jacket, and even in his hazy pleasure-filled mind, he worried he had hurt her. However, before he could stop to check, she had wrapped both legs around his waist, and her lips somehow found their way to his; all was right.

He had been extremely gentle their first time, taking her slowly and lavishing every inch of her with the affections she deserved. This time, he found it difficult to do anything but thrust sharply upward, his lips moving on their own against hers as she urged him onward. Her little squeaks, cries, moans – they were all music to his ears, and it was a soundtrack he could listen to forever. Unfortunately, his leg finally started to give out without its usual support, and he was forced to stop for a moment to rub it.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he muttered, his body unwilling to stop, yet unable to continue like this. "It's just… my leg-"

"Oh!" Her hands flew to her mouth, and she gave him a hasty kiss before easing him out of her completely. "I should have realized…"

"What are you doing?" He watched her slid off the desk and then dart around it, a wry grin on her lips as she produced a black, padded rolling chair. She was quick to return, and then presented him with the seat. He kept a hand on the desk as he careful settled down onto it, wincing a little when his leg protested to all the movement.

"Your comfort is my utmost concern," Belle remarked seriously as she sat astride him, and all thoughts of leg pain disappeared when she slid down his entire length in one motion. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as he groaned loudly, head thrown back and eyes drifting shut. Her lips then went to his neck, sucking and nipping and laving the flesh with her tongue, and he held her securely around the waist to help her keep a steady pace.

She was exquisite: beautiful, thoughtful, patient, kind, and exceptionally talented for someone who lacked experience. He truly did love her with every fibre of his being.

His eyes shot open when she paused, and he noticed a slight frown on her lips as she stared at something behind him.

"Did you lock the door?"

His laugh was pleasantly light as he turned her gaze back toward him, his hand cupping her chin. "Yes."

"Good."

He pushed up into her roughly, which earned him a giggle and a bashful smile; the smile was his undoing. As he felt his end fast approaching, hastened by the way Belle wiggled above him, he reached down between them to tease her at her most sensitive, determined to see her finish before him. Much to his surprise, she did not need much prompting, and only moments passed before she fell forward with a cry, her eyes pressed tightly shut as she clenched around him. Gold came shortly after, groaning her name and ramming her against him as he rode out the aftershocks of pleasure.

They stayed like that for a long while, arms wrapped around one another as they tried to recover their breathing.

"I like this gift much better than anything I bought you," Gold insisted finally, and he tilted his head back to accept a kiss. She placed both hands on his chest and tore her lips away, licking them as she tried to hide a fairly noticeable smile.

"I'm glad it was well-received." She then ran a hand through his hair, head tilted to the side, and sighed. "What else do people do on this… Valentine holiday?"

"Well," he paused, eyebrows up as he racked his brain for some sort of answer. "Many women demand an expensive outing at Storybrooke's finest establishment."

"Dinner?"

"Hmm."

She kissed him again, and then arched an eyebrow. "Why don't we stay in?"

He nodded soundlessly, and as Belle carefully eased herself into a standing position, her chest now at eye-level for his appreciative gazing, Gold tried desperately to think of other holidays that might warrant such a fine gift.


End file.
